Shattered
by recie
Summary: Setting: Crystal Tokyo. Chaos has found a new vessel, and has made its way back to Earth to avenge itself. The planetary guardians, caught off guard, have to pull out all the stops to save their world. [Character Death][PG-13 for Language]


Shattered  
By: Aquemarina  
Tags: [PG-13][Crystal Tokyo][Dark][Character Death]   
Author's notes at the bottom, people. Enjoy.  
Chaos looked down in satisfaction. Serenity, princess of one  
kingdom, queen of another, lay gasping at his feet. He grinned, holding the  
ginzuishou tighter in his fist, and kicking Serenity in the ribs as she  
struggled to get up.  
"You really can't win, you know," he commented idly. He turned to  
the senshi, kept from protecting their queen by a prison cell of energy,  
power crackling through the bars. "End her pain. Tell her it's useless."  
Endymion spoke from where he knelt on the floor, holding his sobbing  
daughter. "Daijobu sa, Serenity. You're strong enough. We're behind you,  
love."  
Chaos frowned. "No, you're supposed to be encouraging her to do as  
I say. Save herself, and all that." He turned back to the young queen,  
glaring at him with an air of regality, even from her position on the floor.  
"Come now," he tried to persuade her, "do you really want to leave all this?"  
Her heart ached as he gestured to her beautiful city, her friends, her family.  
He leaned closer to her. She stiffened as his whisper grazed her  
bare neck. "Just transfer mastership of the ginzuishou to me, and I'll  
leave you all alone. I swear it."  
Now she froze completely. *He's mocking me... well then, let us see  
how he enjoys this little game.* She forced her muscles to relax, changed  
her face into something unreadable. "Use it then. It is yours."  
He looked surprised, then suspicious at her relatively quick  
surrender. "Really? So I could just say the words and it would work for  
me?" He fingered the crystal in his palm.  
The tear-stained face of Neo-Princess Serenity pulled itself from  
her father's chest to stare at her mother. Serenity hesitated, then nodded  
her head, just a bit too quickly. "Yes."  
The senshi held their breaths to see if the enemy would accept this  
obvious lie. Chibiusa, however, thought that her mother was really giving  
up. "No, Mama, don't! We can do it, I'll help you! Mama, I-" Endymion  
gently hushed her.  
Chaos searched Serenity's cold face, and she stared steadily back at  
him, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see through the lie. To her  
dismay, he laughed, and backhanded her across the cheekbone. Serenity's  
head whipped sideways. She blinked painfully, the world spinning out   
of focus amidst the senshi's protests and Endymion's yell of anger,   
but wouldn't allow herself the luxury of falling completely to the   
ground.   
He hissed at her, "It's not that easy, and I know it. The  
ginzuishou destroys all but the Moon line and those specially sanctioned by  
one of that line. There's no way it's that simple." He rose, and went to   
stand by the captive senshi. "So," he asked, a mocking smile on his face.   
"Which will be the first to die? The queen is nothing without her court."   
He peered into the glowing prison.  
"There's Mercury, tapping away at her computer. Found a way out  
yet?" Mercury looked up through her visor, startled at being addressed, but  
he moved on. "Mars, in some ways your closest friend. Jupiter and Venus,   
are they not all like sisters to you?" Reaching the Outer scouts, he noticed   
the queen had risen to her feet. He kept talking.   
"Uranus and Neptune. Tell me," he asked solicitously, "if I were to  
kill one of you, would the other blame the queen for it, for not giving up  
the ginzuishou?" Uranus spit at him, but missed as he sidled over to Saturn  
and Pluto. "The Senshi of Death, but a child. Yet not even your power  
could stop me." Saturn's violet gaze held fear. "Pluto, did you know this  
would happen?"  
She kept staring at the ground, replying uncomfortably, "I guard the  
Gate of Time. I know of many things, but am permitted to tell nothing."  
"So you didn't even warn them that something was coming?"  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Endymion cut in bitterly. Setsuna  
raised her eyes to see her king glaring at her with hatred. Chibiusa was  
also gazing, and expression of confusion and betrayal on her young face.  
"Puu?" she asked plaintively, her voice shaky at the thoughts whirling  
about in her head.   
Pluto's heart tore in two. "Small Lady, I-" she was cut off by  
Chaos' continued rambling.  
"Then there's the royal family of Crystal Tokyo," he noted the look  
of alarm on the queen's features, out of the corner of his eye, with  
satisfaction. "I think that torturing them would probably get to you the  
most. I'll let you choose, though." He smirked at the woman, who was now  
trembling in a mixture of anger and fear...anger at this man who had dared   
to threaten those close to her, and fear for those same lives. "Your   
husband, or your daughter, queen?"  
Endymion pushed Chibiusa into Pluto's startled arms. "Her husband."  
He stood as close to the hated man as possible, the glowing bars of the cell  
being the only thing stopping Endymion from physical violence, shaking in  
anger, silently challenging him. A quiet voice interrupted thestandoff.  
"Dame."  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood alone, knowing this was the last chance to  
save her loved ones. Her voice echoed in the silence. "It is done." Chaos  
smiled. "I will transfer mastership to you."   
The senshi protested, pleaded, begged as Endymion stood silent. His  
mind raced. He had never seen surrender on his love's face, and he knew he  
wasn't seeing it now.  
*It's not surrender. It's something like...love...*  
"Repeat after me." Chaos eagerly extended the ginzuishou in front  
of him.   
In the silence, Mercury's computer started clicking.  
"Silver..."   
The blue computer whirred.   
*...anger...*  
"Silver," the man repeated breathlessly. He didn't notice that the  
crystal never grew brighter at his own words, instead responding only to  
Serenity's.   
A beeping. "It's down!" Mercury cried.  
"Let's get a move on, minna," Venus ordered, but Endymion   
had already taken off, the leader in the running group of senshi.   
He hurled several roses, but Chaos had erected a forcefield around himself,  
and the flowers impacted and bounced off harmlessly. He kept his eyes on  
Serenity's face.   
"Crystal..."   
*...determination...*  
"Crystal," Chaos echoed joyfully.  
Serenity gazed at her love, her tearful blue eyes burning his soul  
with their beauty. Then she looked past him, to their daughter. The tears  
finally spilled down her cheeks.   
*...regret...*   
Endymion froze as he fully read what was on her face. She was  
crying because she would never get to see her child grow up. *Our child.  
Oh God, Serenity...don't...please don't...*  
Her eyes came to rest on him once more, and they told him that she  
knew this was the only way to save them, to save them all... "Love..." he  
whispered, reaching out for her, trying to break the invisible barrier that  
kept them apart.  
She smiled through her tears. It would be all right. He would take  
care of their daughter. *Aishiteru, Endymion.*  
Chaos raised the ginzuishou higher, anticipating his power.   
He waited for the queen to say her next words. And then she spoke.  
"Destruction."   
The crystal shattered.  
Chaos screamed as he died.  
Serenity jerked slightly as her link to life was severed,   
falling into her husband's arms... a numb, shocked Endymion,   
surrounded by eight quieted senshi and one small, sobbing motherless   
child.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
Visit http://www.angelfire.com/yt/aitoseigino/index.html for fanart  
and fanfic.  
Revised: 6.10.01. Tweaked the ending a bit. This fanfic is   
at least 2 years old, and the first I ever did. There may be a   
further edited version in the future.  
I like anguish and heartbreak and all that stuff. What does  
this spell out for the reader? Oh, I dunno. ^_^;;   
This occurs in Crystal Tokyo, *after* Chibiusa comes back from  
training in the past (present?), in case you couldn't tell.  
For those of you who haven't read enough  
fanfics yet to understand the Japanese I used, "daijobu sa" means "it's all  
right", "dame" means "stop", "minna" means "everyone" or "all", and  
"aishiteru" means "I love you".  
E-mail me at Aquemarina@aol.com. Visit my fanwork site,   
Shingan no Rairakku at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/yt/aitoseigino/index.html   
for more angst, some WAFF and a lot of randomness in both in   
fanfic and fanart form.   
All comments and criticism are welcome.  
Thank you!   
Aquemarina  
Gomen nasai, minna-san... long author's notes, I know. 


End file.
